


Soul Purpose

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divine Worship World, Gods, M/M, ancient earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Rai-Sui, God of Death & Decay, Guardian of Souls, has a soul that is bent on its own destruction to heal. The soul will take centuries to be cleansed. During that time, the soul will contemplate what it wants and the lessons Rai-Sui is trying to teach it. What the soul learns isn't entirely what Rai-Sui was aiming for but neither are unhappy with the outcome.





	Soul Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Rai-Sui and Wisp are characters in my Divine Worship World. This is a one-shot of how Ra-Sui/Wisp begin their relationship. They appear in other works in this world.

** Soul Purpose **

 ~Rai-Sui~

 The soul in front of me was beginning to show signs of advanced corruption leading to decay. It wasn’t yet past the point of no return but quite likely would be if I allowed it to be re-born again going by the actions the soul had taken at every turn of the Great Wheel. I had let the soul continue on its self-destructive course for as long as I dared without intervention. It was not my duty to guide a soul on the course it was to take in the lives it lived. All souls had free will, which sometimes wasn’t the best thing for an individual as was the case of the soul before me now. Waiting for the soul to realize what it was doing to itself and correcting that behaviour on its own was over. There was no time left for the soul. It needed to be cleansed of the decay it had caused itself. There was a point of decay where even my power as a god was unable to restore a soul.

 I’d been keeping an eye on the soul, hoping that it would learn compassion, strength and purpose through the multiple cycles of birth and death that every soul went through. Unfortunately, it seemed as if nothing was being learned. The soul was corrupting itself through the actions taken in every incarnation. It was almost as if the soul was doing everything in its power to destroy itself. That happened sometimes, and it was truly regrettable when it did, but I got no sense of the desire for ultimate destruction from the soul.

 The soul was simply... damaged. Something had happened during one of its lives and instead of using the time in my realm to learn from the experience and recuperate, it had started down the path that would, without fail, lead to the decay it now suffered from. Despite my attempts at gentle guidance while it was in my realm between lives, the soul stubbornly continued on its way almost as if daring me to interfere with the course it was set on.

 I sighed softly.

 What was to come was going to be unpleasant for the soul—and for me to a lesser degree—but it needed to happen if the soul was to be restored. Losing one to decay always pained me greatly. Even more so than what needed to be done to cleanse and restore a decaying soul. There were a finite number of souls at any given moment and bringing new ones into being was time consuming, delicate, difficult and exhausting on several levels despite my being a god and that task part of my godhood. Given the choice, I’d highly prefer to restore a soul over creating an entirely new one even if that restoration easily took twice as long as making a new one.

 “You’ve been given countless opportunities to change your ways and learn from the multiple lives you’ve led yet you haven’t done so. Because of your repeated actions, you’ve become corrupted to the point that you’ve started to decay. Correcting that is no longer something you can achieve on your own. I have warned you of this every time you’ve come before me and told you what would happen if you insisted on continuing the way you have been. I honestly don’t understand why you didn’t heed my words when you know who and what I am.

 “I am a merciful and accepting god and I leave all souls to find their path as they must, be that path right or wrong. That doesn’t mean I won’t act when circumstances demand it of me. Your situation right now is one of those necessary times of godly intervention. I tell you truthfully, this will initially be the most unpleasant, painful experience you will ever have felt or will ever feel in all of your existence. I am sorry for that but it is unavoidable and you were warned. I’m not unaffected by this either but it is what I must do as Guardian of Souls to save you from utter destruction. What I do now is out of love and not to punish you despite what it may seem like,” I said as  gestured and drew the soul closer to me with my Will as a god.

 The sullen, slightly hostile look melted away from the soul’s expression as it drew closer to me. Wariness and unease flitted over the vague features of its face as it inextricably moved closer and closer to me. The closer the soul drew to me, the more it tried to resist what was irresistible. When it was within arm’s reach of me, it struggled with everything it had to keep from being pulled closer still, likely sensing on an instinctual level of what was to come.

 It was pointless to fight me.

 I was Rai-Sui, God of Death and Decay, Guardian of Souls. No soul could resist my Will. Not even the soul of a god could refuse my Will if I choose to exert my powers over it. A god’s soul would take longer to wrestle into submission but I had done it before and would do so again if the situation warranted it. Bending a mortal soul to my Will was as effortless as breathing.

 I stared at the soul and gently drew it closer to me. It’s shape stretched and thinned. Fear flashed over its features as I forced it closer. Panic had the soul wrenching against my Will, screams of denial and pleas for help twisting together in a cacophony of languages as it still tried to escape what was to come.

 Struggling  against my Will was pointless.

 Nothing could stop what I was about to do. Not even the Great Father or the All-Mother, the Gods of Gods, could halt me in this instance. I closed my right eye and pulled firmly on the soul in front of me. The soul shrieked, the sound one of pure, unadulterated, terror as it was sucked into the seemingly empty eye socket of my left eye on the exposed skull side of my face.

Everything the soul was comprised of whipped through me as I absorbed it into myself and I ache for the misery that drenched the soul. The pain and suffering within the soul was heartbreaking. My hands gripped the arm rests of my throne with enough force to crush the bones it was made of to dust had they not be enchanted by me to withstand incidents exactly like what I was going through. When the last trailing wisp of the soul had been siphoned into my eye socket, I let out a shuddery breath and slowly eased the grip I had on the arm rests.

 The soul screamed and railed inside me trying to claw its way back out. There would be no getting out until I was ready to let it out. I wouldn’t be ready to let it out until all traces of corruption and decay had been cleansed. The soul wasn’t the most decayed one I’d taken inside me. Not by a wide margin. It would still take significant time for the soul to be repaired of the damage it had done to itself. Several hundred years at the very least. The initial stages were going to be trying for both of us. This was also the only time I’d be able to cleanse the soul. If it returned to its former ways when it was released and began to decay once again, there would be nothing I could do for it. I’d have to let it decay into nothing, as much as that pained me.

 *****

 My throne room was filled with the hushed murmur of gathered souls waiting for the release of some of the formerly decaying souls I held within me. Among those that I was going to release was the soul that had seemed oddly set on its own destruction. It had taken nearly a half century longer than I thought it would to fully cleanse the soul of the corruption and decay it had caused itself. It certainly wasn’t the only soul that I currently housed within my body but it had been one of the more trying of my patience.

 I was considered the most patient and serene of all the gods in my pantheon by the other gods of said pantheon yet there were times when the soul had frustrated me to the point where I seriously considered punching something to vent my annoyance. Eventually we reached an accord and the soul hadn’t frustrated me to the point of wanting to do violence in several decades. Now, it was finally ready to be set free to join the Great Wheel again along with many others.

 Any time a soul was freed from me, all souls in my realm that were able to, crammed into my throne room. I released as many as I could at once, the process tiring on several levels. The other souls gathered would help the newly released ones get orientated and settled before I would send them on their way to their next life.

 I rose from my throne and stood on the dais facing the crowd. All conversation ceased and every soul in the room focused on me. I closed my right eye and called forth the souls ready for release from the depths of my being. There were still many souls inside me that weren’t ready to leave. Some of the more recent additions would try to sneak out as others left. But no soul could leave without my allowing it so I wasn’t worried about escapees.

 A white, mist-like substance began to flow from my bone eye socket. I cupped my hands, catching the soul as it poured out of me. Once it was free, I gently set it down on the dais at my feet so it could rest for a moment and get its bearing. A Shadow Soul, an ancient soul permanently in my service, stepped forward and guided the newly released soul away to a group of old souls that would help it further. Another soul began to flow from my eye and I repeated the process. Over the course of a few hours I released dozens of souls ready to travel the Great Wheel once again. Finally, there was just the one soul left that was ready to leave me.

 I couldn’t help the small upward twitch of my lips when the soul resisted being drawn out. For one that had fought to leave me to the point of exhaustion on a daily basis for the first decade it resided inside me, it was now fighting almost as hard to stay where it was. That wouldn’t be allowed, but it made me smile a little in amusement. The soul, at times, had an incredible stubborn streak that was almost god-like in its intensity.

“It is time for you to join us again. You cannot stay within me for eternity. That is not a choice you’re able to make. You do not have to immediately leave my realm to re-join the Great Wheel but you do need to re-join those of my realm,” I said softly, coaxing the soul out.

 Grudgingly, the soul relinquished its hold and wisps of the soul leaked from my bone eye socket as if they were tears. Soon the wisps were streams of gossamer-light matter that I caught in my hands, holding them close to my chest. The soul took form in my arms, surprising me with the way it solidified and shaped itself, moulding itself into what it felt it needed to be.

 While I was Guardian of Souls, I didn’t determine what a soul was or how it behaved. I simply did exactly what the title demanded. I was entrusted with caring for and protecting souls and, when necessary, creating new ones to replace those lost to decay or ones beyond ancient that no longer travelled the Great Wheel and instead served me in my realm.

 For the most part, a soul was a genderless being until it began its latest life, the body it entered determining, for the most part, what it would be. It was unusual for a soul to choose a gender while in my realm. If a soul did assign itself a gender and still intended to travel the Great Wheel, that could cause problems for the soul when it entered its next body if the gender it had chosen while in my realm and the physical aspects of the body it was given didn’t match up. The souls that did pick a gender typically stayed in my realm for an extended period of time before returning to a genderless state and eventually returning to the turning of the Great Wheel.

 When the last of the soul trickled from my bone eye, I opened my other eye. The form that the soul had chosen was highly unusual and I wondered why it decided to become what it had. We’d had many long discussions on a wide range of things while the soul was within me, but in all those conversations, never once had I gotten any hint of what the soul intended to do once released from me.

 A relatively young soul such as the one in my arms hadn’t taken on the form of a Shadow Soul in hundreds of centuries. There were always Shadow Souls in my realm but typically it was one of the ancient souls that decided to change itself into Shadow Soul. Months or even a year of contemplation usually preceded becoming a Shadow Soul. Once done, aside from a very small window of opportunity to have a change of heart, returning to being a pure soul was not possible.

 The soul I held still had time to change his mind. That time was rather limited though. In a week, the change would be permanent and, despite the many things I could do for and to a soul, not even I could reverse a Shadow Soul into its pure soul form. A Shadow Soul could never travel the Great Wheel again either. They became my permanent servants until they allowed themselves to faded away.

 Nothing of a pure soul was defined. Whatever body they ended up in was what they ultimately looked like for that life. However, while in my realm, if the soul chose to, they could assume a more definitive form, often shaped more or less like whatever their last life had looked like, probably from habit. Even so, that more defined shape wasn’t like looking at a person. The features were softer and tended to blur around the edges. The closer a soul came to being ready for it next turn of the Great Wheel, the less defined it became until it reverted to the vagueness of a pure soul once again. Rarely was a clear, well defined gender chosen even among the Shadow Souls. Most seemed to remain gender neutral but a few obviously favoured a gender for themselves and assumed that as their permanent form.

 The soul I held now was most definitely male, painfully thin, and delicate looking. From fingertips to almost the elbows, he was coloured blackest-black like all the other Shadow Souls. The rest of him was as white as sun-bleached bone. The whiteness of his skin could change to a soft grey if he decided to stay as a Shadow Soul or it might remain bone white. Despite being the Guardian of Souls I was never quite sure what made one Shadow Soul turn grey and another stay white.

 His hair felt as fine as spider silk. I was a little surprised at the colour. A Shadow Soul was free to mould him or herself into whatever form he or she wished including choosing a gender, hair colour and eye colour. For his hair, he’d chosen to have a lovely pale, greyish mauve shade, straight as a poker, that fell in a satiny sheet to his hips. If somebody had described his look to me, I’d have said it was better suited to a female, but he somehow pulled it off without looking too effeminate.

 He had beautiful eyes. They were pale green with pupils that looked like dark green gems. There was a good deal of intelligence shining in his eyes as well and I was sure I could see more than a hint of the stubbornness I’d come to know over the centuries.

 “Why have you taken this form, little wisp?” I asked him softly. He really was quite pretty in the form he’d chosen.

 “Because it would be stupid to keep returning to the Great Wheel when what I want, what I need, is right here with you,” he answered, his voice a hushed whisper.

His voice, unused for several centuries despite the many conversations we’d had, was husky and sent an unexpected but pleasurable jolt to my groin. He shocked me clear down to my toes by raising his hand and gently tracing over the exposed bone side of my face. I couldn’t do anything but stare at him with a wide eye.

 Nobody ever touched the bone side of my face. I’d had lovers touch my face before, but it was always the flesh side, never the bare bones of the left side. Mkhai touched the bone side of my face without reservation but he was my twin and special circumstances were at play there.

 “I don’t think you understand the gravity of what you’ve done by taking on the form of a Shadow Soul, little wisp. You have only a week to change your mind before this form is permanent and cannot be undone. Not even by me. I urge you to think deeply about what you’ve chosen to do. Becoming a Shadow Soul means that you’ll never be able to travel the Great Wheel again. You’re still a fairly young soul with the possibility of a great many lives before you.”

 “I have thought about what I’m doing. I’ve thought very hard and over a very long time about this. This is what I need to do and where I need to be. This is what you need, too,” he said confidently even though his voice still remained whisper soft and positively cock-stirring. “Little wisp. That’s not bad but I think I’ll go with Wisp. Or Whisper if you feel the need to be all formal.”

 “What I need?” I asked with a raised brow. “It is a little presumptuous to assume that you know what a god wants or needs.”

 The smile I got was filled with cheekiness. “Oh, I know. Or at least have an exceptionally good idea of what you want and need. We are what the other needs in a partner; in a lover. I was inside you for a long time with very little to do but think, contemplate the things I’d done and the things that I wanted. I thought about you, too. A lot. I studied you and thought about what your words and actions meant. I learned many things. Probably not entirely what you’d been hoping I would, but it was still quite educational,” he said with a soft chuckle.

 That was surprising. Not that he hadn’t learned all that I’d hoped he would as I’d worked to reverse the decay of his soul. Having free will often meant that all the lessons I hoped a soul would learn while inside me didn’t come to fruition. No, what was surprising was that he seemed to have spent quite a bit of his time studying what he could of me during our time so closely intertwined.

 “Then why have you chosen to be male, Wisp? Would it not make more logical sense to have appeared as female if your intent is to develop an intimate relationship with me?” I asked, thinking I’d just poked a substantial hole in his reasoning.

 He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “No. It makes more sense for me to be male and I’m comfortable with that as the last couple of lives I lived were as a male. I noticed a lot of little things about you and I had plenty of time to think about what those little things probably meant. Like, while it does cause you some initial discomfort to take a soul into yourself, you enjoy the feeling of being entered and being filled with another soul. Discovered that bit of information by accident but after that, I paid close attention when you’d take a soul in.

 “I’m not one hundred percent sure but I believe you get aroused every time you take a soul into you. There’s this really subtle change in you when a soul enters you. I don’t think I can explain it very well, but it feels like arousal to me. It wasn’t a leap of logic—more like a small skip and a jump—that lead me to the conclusion that you’d probably get just as much pleasure from taking cock instead of being the one who gave it given they way you react to taking a soul in.”

 Wisp’s voice was still pitched low as he spoke but there was utter confidence in it. I was surprised at his insight as he was right. I’d had my share of partners of both sexes but the males I took to my bed far outnumbered the females and most times, I was on the receiving end because I preferred it that way. My preferring to be penetrated was a little unusual among male gods from what I’d learned over the aeons.

 Most male gods, when they bedded another male, were the ones applying their dick to someone’s ass. They might switch it up on occasion, but most seemed to see it as some sort of godly right to be the one fucking and not to be the one getting fucked. I didn’t pry into other god’s bedrooms as that was rude and none of my business, but gods were horrible gossips, especially if something or someone was exceptionally pleasing. We were also rather prone to bragging. Ji-Sun, being the God of Carnal Desires, believed in equal opportunity loving but still gave as often as he took. I was sure there were other male gods that enjoyed having their ass stuffed more than stuffing someone else’s, but none were coming to mind. Not that it mattered. I was as I was and I was content with myself.

 Wisp’s smile widened to a grin. “I’m right, aren’t I? This will be good between us. I’m absolutely sure of it. The only thing I’ve ever been more sure of was transforming myself into a Shadow Soul. You’ve accused me of not thinking things through and you’re one hundred percent right about that except for this one time. I won’t change my mind about becoming a Shadow Soul and I won’t regret it either.”

 “I’d still like you to give your decision some serious thought and make sure you understand the consequences of what you’ve done before it’s something that cannot be changed. You say you’re sure of this now but you’ve also only just been released from me. Humour me. Think on it.”

 I couldn’t deny Wisp’s desire to be a Shadow Soul. It was his choice to make and he’d need to live with that choice for  very, very long time. I simply didn’t want him regretting that choice when it couldn’t be reversed.

 “As my Lord Rai-Sui asks, so it shall be done. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you never once said that we wouldn’t or couldn’t become lovers. You know me better than anything that exists because of what we are and what we’ve shared. I know you better than you think I do. But neither one of us knows the other completely. It’ll be fun learning what we don’t know together.”

 I chuckled at that. Wisp didn’t have a large physical presence but his attitude and confidence more than made up for that. I found that attractive in addition to his chosen physical appearance. I also got a very pleasurable zing of anticipation at the thought of discovering more about Wisp, not the least of which being what he’d be like as a lover. I set him on his feet and motioned one of my oldest psychopomps, Sondo, over.

 “Sondo, take Wisp to find some suitable clothes and get him settled in with the other Shadow Souls.”

 “Settled with the other Shadow Souls? No. My place is with you,” Wisp said, his jaw firming into a mulish line.

 “First, you will contemplate if you’ll remain a Shadow Soul. If you do decide to stay as a Shadow Soul, you’ll need to learn the duties of one. After that, we shall see what’s to come,” I said in a firm tone but not quite invoking the power of a godly command.

 Wisp smirked at me. “I can do that. As for seeing what’s to come, it’ll be you, all over your belly as I fill your insides with mine.” Wisp caressed my bone cheek once more before turning away and stepping from the dais.

 My cock rose at his words and light touch to my face. I wouldn’t influence his decision to remain a Shadow Soul or return to being a pure soul but I was selfishly hoping that he would stand by his words to stay a Shadow Soul and join me in bed. Sondo gave me a knowing look.

 “The difficult ones are usually the most rewarding in my experience. Pushy little guy though. Hope you’re up for the challenge, Lord Ra-Sui,” Sondo said before following Wisp and taking the lead.

 I snorted a laugh at that. Sondo was one of my smaller psychopomps, the top of his head barely coming to the level of my waist. He’d been with me for several thousands of years and there was a good deal of familiarity between us. Him calling Wisp a little guy when Wisp was nearly as tall as I was, was funny to me. Up for the challenge indeed. The next little while should prove highly entertaining if Wisp was determined to follow through on his words.


End file.
